Not Part Of The Plan
by EmilieHenderson99
Summary: James, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos have no idea what they just roped themselves into...but they're going to go along with it and pretend like they know what's happening. Now these four polar-opposites are stuck owning a luxury apartment together, being too in love with the living space to kick someone out and risk not being able to afford it any longer. No slash...T for swearing.


**There are like so many new people on here now! That's kinda bittersweet because I love meeting new people on here but at the same time there are a ton of people I'm friendly with who aren't on anymore D: **

**Anyways, since a lot of you don't know me, I shall introduce myself again. :) **

**I'm Emilie and obviously I love to write on Fanfiction. I've been around for a good year now and I write mainly BTR fanfics...I've dabbled in the Glee section as well as the webshow area too, though. Nice to meet you!**

**I took a break for a little bit due to moving and whatnot, but things are kinda slow at the moment, and I wanted to start a new story. I'm going to try and update daily since I'm homeschooling currently and have a lot more free time than usual. Don't hold me to that, though. :P at worst I'll make sure I update at least three times a week. **

**Enjoy. n_n**

The moment James Diamond stepped foot into The Hanover Square, he knew he needed to live there. With awestruck eyes, he peered around the lobby and found his way to the elevator slowly, taking in every bit of its beauty. He glanced at his watch and noticed that he still had a good 10 minutes before he had to meet his realtor at the apartment. He figured he'd wait outside the room for her...he didn't want her to not see him and think he left or never showed. James stood up straight and adjusted his tie, watching each and every person who passed by him. They all looked so sophisticated in their suits and high end fashion. He felt as if he fit in perfectly.

"Hello there Mr. Diamond." The lady grinned as she approached James with a file folder in her hands.

"Ah, hello Meredith." He said in the _'poshest' _tone he could pull.

"I think you're going to like this one, Mr. Diamond." She smiled, opening the apartment door for her client.

The brunette man walked inside and instantly gasped. It was beyond perfect. The walls were painted a dark chestnut colour; James' _favourite _ colour. He looked up at the high ceiling and windows that were propped up there. Set in the middle of the area was a spiral staircase that lead to a loft and from the loft there was a balcony. That was the best part...the balcony overlooked onto the city. James could imagine that the view was beautiful at night when all the lights were on, popping brightly against their dark backdrop.

"You said I'm the only one who's looked at this apartment...right?" James asked, coming back into the kitchen to meet his realtor again.

She chuckled a bit, "Well, yes. There aren't exactly a ton of people who are in your price-range."

James bit his lip and nodded slightly. There was no way he could afford this place...honestly, he only went to it to see what a luxury place was like. He had no clue he'd _actually _fall in love with the place. Now with no other competition, it would be hard for him to turn the offer down. He wanted to live there so badly.

"Is anyone looking later?" He questioned.

"Three people." She replied, "Right after you."

"Um. Alright." James said, heading for the door, "I...I think I liked the other ones better." He fibbed, not wanting her to know he couldn't buy that place due to its price.

She looked at him skeptically, "Shall we meet again tomorrow, Mr. Diamond? I have a few more listings to take you to."

James forced a grin, not bothering to look back at her as he opened the door to leave, "Sounds like a plan."

He wasn't paying much attention, being annoyed that he had to leave the apartment without buying it. Just as James left the room, he walked straight into another person who appeared to be around his age. He scoffed and backed up, "Do you mind?!" He rolled his eyes.

Logan looked at James nervously, "Sorry...I...I um...didn't mean to walk into you." He mumbled, knowing very well that the man had walked to _him. _He didn't feel like starting a fight, though, and dismissed that.

James narrowed his eyes at the other guy in complete shock. How's _he_ get in here?! Logan stuck out like a sore thumb and it made James snicker. What was he thinking? Trying to get into the Hanover Square dressed like he was? Logan stood much shorter than James in an oversized black sweater and some torn jeans. There was dried paint on his hands and it was obvious that he hadn't brushed his hair that morning either.

"Hello...um..." The realtor paused, eying Logan now as well, "A-Are you Logan Mitchell?"

The man nodded.

"Oh. Well...oh." She wasn't sure of what to say and tiptoed around the fact that Logan was a total mess. The raven haired boy just grinned slightly and tried his best to make it seem like he was serious about buying. In reality, though, James and Meredith were 100% correct; he didn't belong there.

In the midst of observing Logan, another man approached the group that was huddled by the door. His blonde hair nearly covered his face and he didn't quite fit in either. He wasn't as bad as Logan, though. He just had an...odd style. Bellbottoms and a tie-dye shirt wasn't exactly James' first choice...but it was better than being just downright messy in his opinion.

"Hi there!" He waved happily.

"Kendall Knight or Carlos Garcia, I'm guessing?"

The blonde nodded, "Kendall."

"Nice to meet you Kendall." She put out her hand for it to be shaken, but Kendall high-fived her instead, "Do you mind if we wait for Carlos before looking inside?"

"That's fine." Kendall nodded, still grinning.

James lingered, being curious as to what Carlos was going to be like. Luckily, he didn't have to wait very long, because moments later a normal looking man came to the group. He had glasses on as well as a button down shirt that he tucked into his khaki pants. James let out a sigh of relief over the fact that Carlos wasn't a freak like the other two were.

"Carlos Garcia?"

"Present." The Latino said in a bland tone, "Nice meeting you, ma'am."

"Same for you. Shall we go inside?" She turned to the three guys.

They nodded, James included, hoping he'd be able to see the space again.

Logan knew very well that even in his dreams he couldn't afford a place like that one. He looked around in awe, though, pretending as if he could. He honestly only came to open houses like those to get inside for a little bit. They were places that he could linger and act as if he was scanning the home to contemplate on buying it when he was really just taking in the warmth.

Kendall looked around with an open mind, although a place like that was a bit extravagant for his taste. He was looking for something more modest, but as he walked around, the apartment began to grow on him a bit. It was beautiful and balcony was a perfect place for him to keep his tomato and basil plant. He could paint over the brown colour to add more brightness and put his own furniture to make it more his style. Kendall grinned, he actually kinda liked it there.

Carlos didn't have much to say about the apartment. It was an upgrade from what he had currently and it was closer to where he worked...what was there to not like? Obviously the price, but he ignored that for a moment and was very willing to spend a bit more for convenience. There was more than enough space, seeing that it had three bedrooms and two bathrooms. He wasn't even sure of what to do with all the extra rooms. Possibly add a home-office.

James had a mere epiphany when he saw the other men. It was a crazy thought and if it were any other apartment he would've ignored the idea. He wanted to live there so badly, though...he needed to live there. Out of the blue James ran over to the three guys, wrapping his arms around their shoulders and laughing a bit. He blushed, knowing how crazy he was about to sound.

"We're going to ALL put an offer in...together." He replied.

Meredith froze, peering at the bundle oddly.

Kendall nodded, "Yup, we're doing just that." He bit his lip, having no clue why he just agreed to such a stupid idea.

Carlos needed to be close to work, that was so important to him, "Exactly right."

All eyes were on Logan now who peered at his feet shyly. He had no business living in a place like this, but he needed a home and this might've been his only chance, "Y-Yeah...we're all going to pitch in to buy it." He looked up, trying to sound convincing.

"Alrighty then." Meredith answered, taking out her files halfheartedly.

**Thanks for reading! I'll have more soon if you guys liked this. :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLiE**


End file.
